


share.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: One In A Thousand [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster wants a blowjob, and sometimes? Two heads are better than one.





	share.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Thorki giving the grandmaster a blowjob?

Loki likes this.

He wouldn’t admit to it, wouldn’t  _ever_  admit to it ( _he’s admitted it a thousand times, with the Grandmaster’s fingers tight in his hair and one of his hands digging into the meat of Loki’s thigh)_ , but he does. He likes the weight of the Grandmaster’s cock against his tongue, likes the  _thickness_  of it, likes the star-shining tang of acidity that sings on his tastebuds when the Grandmaster comes, the ridges of his cock shifting under Loki’s lips–

“Aw, don’t you look a,  _ha_ , don’t you look a picture,” the Grandmaster murmurs, and Loki would smile were his mouth not full. Spreading his hands on the Grandmaster’s thighs, he relaxes his throat and slowly lets himself inch forward, taking the Grandmaster right into his mouth, until his nose is touching against the dusting of silver hairs ( _neatly trimmed, baby, I gotta keep, ha, keep a tidy bush, huh?)_  at the Grandmaster’s groin, and the Grandmaster whistles under his breath. Loki’s gag reflex is a distant consideration, for when he focuses he can avoid nearly all of his reflexes, and the Grandmaster looks down at Loki with a grin on his face, obviously  _pleased_.

The Grandmaster’s eyes shift away from Loki’s face, and he feels jealousy, irritation, pool in his gut at once. Like this, with the Grandmaster taken to the hilt in his mouth, he is meant to be enjoying the beauty of Loki’s eyes, the stretch of his lips, not–

“ _Thor_ ,” the Grandmaster purrs, and Loki gags. He pulls back coughing and spluttering, some of the Grandmaster’s precome gathering blue against Loki’s lip, and the Grandmaster tuts. “Aw,  _kitty._ No need to be so messy.”

“Apologies, Grandmaster,” Loki mutters, hoarse, and he moves to stand to his feet, eager to move away and do  _anything_  else if Thor is here, but the Grandmaster’s hand catches his shoulder.

“Ah ah. I… Huh. You really want to, ah, make it up to me, honey?” Loki sets his jaw.

“No,” Loki says. 

“ _No_ ,” the Grandmaster repeats, softly, dangerously. “Thor, tell Topaz to get the cat o’ nine tails, would ya? It’s on the–” Loki is already on his knees on the floor, his head bowed against the Grandmaster’s thigh, and the Grandmaster  _laughs_  at him. “Never mind. C’mere, Thunderboy, come… Just like Loki. That’s it.” Thor slowly sinks to his knees beside Loki, so that the two of them are shoulder to shoulder, and Loki glances at his brother, uncertain.

Thor’s expression is schooled into neutrality as he stares at the Grandmaster’s cock, still wet with Loki’s saliva and dribbling blue at its tip, and the Grandmaster cups their cheeks at the same time, Thor with his right hand and Loki’s with his left. 

“Boys,  _boys_ ,” the Grandmaster murmurs softly, his breath like a spiced wind. “You’re gonna have to, ha, have to learn to get along. Let’s practise the, uh, the sharing game.” Loki’s stomach flips inside him, and the Grandmaster purrs, “A kiss first. Come on, come on - don’t be  _shy_.” Loki leans in, slowly, and Thor’s head turns toward him. 

He doesn’t even hesitate. Loki presses his lips to Thor’s own, feeling their heat, feeling the scratch and brush of Thor’s beard against his mouth, and he gasps as Thor’s tongue plays over his lip, making Loki open his mouth, making him let Thor  _in_. Thor sucks soft at his tongue and licks delicately over the inside of his lips, the movements sure and skillful, and Loki hates them, hates them all, hates how his sensitive lips  _sing_  for the touch, how he craves more–

And even as they kiss, Thor is drawing Loki slowly forward, and when their mouths part it is just over the Grandmaster’s cock. Loki sighs at the heat on both sides of him, the Grandmaster’s thigh a blaze of sun-like heat, and Thor himself simply  _warm_. As one, they drag their mouths over the length of the Grandmaster’s cock, and it is… It’s impossibly strange.

Loki’s skin is on edge, drawn too taut over his muscle and his flesh, and every now and then Thor’s mouth will catch his own as they drag lips and tongues over the Grandmaster’s cock, and every time, every  _time,_  it feels  _good._ Thor’s tongue makes him  _shudder_ , like a little shock of static against his skin, and the Grandmaster groans softly as Thor draws his head into his mouth, even as Loki drags his tongue into the gap between the segments of his cock.

“That’s  _great_ , that’s– Ooh, yeah, you’ve been around the, ha, around the block, huh, Sparkles?” Thor hums, either in response or simply to send vibrations over the Grandmaster’s cockhead, and Loki groans softly as he feels the Grandmaster’s cock shift, feel him come…

Thor swallows it all, his throat shifting as he does so, but the Grandmaster drags him away just before he’s finished, and he pulls him closer so that he can whisper something in Thor’s ear, something Loki can’t hear.

But he understands when Thor looks at him, his mouth closed, his eyes hard. Thor kisses him - rough this time, rough and biting, and Loki tastes the Grandmaster between their tongues. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HMU. Requests open. [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumbrl.com)


End file.
